


stop repeating after me, it's annoying

by kuddlbug



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, Protective Kang Taehyun, Random & Short, unintended confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuddlbug/pseuds/kuddlbug
Summary: in which beomgyu likes repeating after his best friend, taehyun’s words just to annoy him. though it is endearing, taehyun has had enough of it and he has an idea.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	stop repeating after me, it's annoying

**Author's Note:**

> [!!] this is inspired by their vlive with soobin where they built the pororo mini blocks

it was almost midnight and beomgyu had not returned from his job. of course, it was one of those nights again where he’d willingly choose to work past his shift. he had been saving up for a new guitar and as admirable as his efforts were; it was annoying to taehyun who had to wait for him to get home.

taehyun had been watching his favorite show, when he heard the door unlock, followed by beomgyu’s voice.

“i’m home!” he announced.

taehyun paused the show, standing up and turning to look at beomgyu, who was taking off his shoes.

“about time.” taehyun said, crossing his arms.

“hi to you, too.” beomgyu smiled, swiftly making his way to his and taehyun’s shared bedroom.

taehyun followed him and stood on the doorway while beomgyu got ready for a shower.

“you really should stop working overtime.” he said finally, making beomgyu turn to look at him

“tyun,” beomgyu said, “you know how much i want that guitar.”

“yeah, but” —taehyun leaned on the doorframe— “i’m worried about your health, okay?”

“ _i’m worried about your health, okay_?” beomgyu repeated in a teasing manner and chuckled.

“since when do _you_ worry about my health?” 

taehyun clicked his tongue.

“hurry and take your shower, it’s going to get too cold.”

again, beomgyu chuckled before walking into the bathroom. while beomgyu showered, taehyun returned to his spot in front of the tv to continue where he left off on the show. not too long after that, beomgyu emerged from their bedroom dressed in comfy clothes. he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

“what are we watching tonight?” he asked.

“i meant it.” taehyun said instead, ignoring beomgyu’s question.

“huh?”

“i’m worried about you,” taehyun said, “i mean, look at you!”

“you’re losing so much weight and you look like a ghost.”

“ _you look like a ghost_.” beomgyu repeated, with an annoying voice.

“don’t do that.” taehyun said.

“ _don’t do that_.” again, beomgyu repeated him.

“ugh.” taehyun rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking away from the other boy.

“ _ugh_.” beomgyu repeated again, giggling.

repeating things was beomgyu’s most annoying trait according to taehyun. he had done it multiple times in the past whenever taehyun tried to bring serious topics into their conversations or just to mess with taehyun in general, which never failed to get on taehyun’s nerves. beomgyu, on the other hand, didn’t think much of it; to him it was just for jokes.

beomgyu waited eagerly for taehyun to say something else just so he could copy it and earn satisfaction from annoying the smaller boy.

“come on,” he said, “are you giving me the silent treatment?”

he poked taehyun’s arm and taehyun scooted away.

“okay, i’ll stop.” beomgyu said.

taehyun was skeptical of his statement at first, but eventually gave in.

“okay.” taehyun finally said, falling for beomgyu’s bait.

“ _okay_.” beomgyu repeated immediately, not missing a beat.

taehyun gave him a look and turned away to look at the tv instead. beomgyu got a good laugh out of that and scooted over to repeatedly poke taehyun’s arm again.

“you should’ve seen it coming.” he teased.

taehyun wore a poker face, while beomgyu continued teasing and poking him. he was like an over-excited puppy—cute but a hassle.

“stop frowning, that was funny.” beomgyu said, in a childlike manner.

taehyun glanced at him, but didn’t say a word. he had always had this idea to make beomgyu stop copying him, but he never got to use it as he wasn’t sure whether it would work or not. but then again, it would be worth the try if it could at least get beomgyu to stop copying him for a whole day. without further contemplation, he decided to try it out. he started out with a bait.

“it wasn’t funny.” he said, which got immediately repeated by beomgyu.

“ _it wasn’t funny_.” beomgyu said, adding an action to it—folding his arms and pouting. 

he laughed at himself after that. while beomgyu laughed, taehyun decided to go on with his plan; the timing was perfect after all.

“i love you.” he said.

it was followed by silence as it immediately shut beomgyu up.

“what?” beomgyu asked.

“ _what_?” taehyun asked back.

now it was his turn to repeat after beomgyu.

“no, no, no,” beomgyu said, “what did just say?”

“ _what did you just say_?” taehyun repeated, mimicking the annoying voice beomgyu used on him.

it worked; beomgyu was quiet, but it didn’t feel as good as taehyun had imagined. the air around them got awkward and taehyun started to feel hot despite the air conditioner being on. before beomgyu could ask more questions, taehyun stood up and rushed to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. not only did he do it because he wanted to avoid beomgyu’s questions; he also wanted to get rid of the _weird_ feeling he suddenly got in his chest. maybe it wasn’t a very good idea.

footsteps could be heard jogging and stopping in front of the door. immediately, taehyun put himself against the door, making sure beomgyu couldn’t push open the door.

“taehyun, open up.” beomgyu said.

taehyun stayed quiet.

“hey, kang taehyun!” he said, pretending to be mad and knocked on the door.

again, taehyun stayed quiet. the silence continued as beomgyu couldn’t find anything else to say.

“please open up.” he hear beomgyu say after a while.

feeling bad, taehyun decided to open the door for the other boy. but before that, he took a deep breath to calm down. curse whatever caused the weird feeling in his chest—it wasn’t going away!

when the door opened, he saw beomgyu, grinning from ear to ear.

“i love you, too.” he said, lightly touching taehyun’s nose before walking in and jumping on his bed.

taehyun widened his eyes and the feeling in his chest—whatever it was—only got _weirder_. he couldn’t help but smile; maybe it was a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope quarantine life's been treating u guys good, sorry i haven't been updating... i haven't been as enthusiastic as i was when it comes to writing lately. i'll try to update and maybe post something new as soon as i get a sliver of inspiration. again, i'm so sorry for being ia!!


End file.
